


Underwater Stars

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MerMay, a surfer au turned magic au now turned mer au, i mean if we added magic to this au, why not mers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus finds someone in the ocean he hadn't expected, but is perfectly happy spending the night with.





	Underwater Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is just a little something I wanted to get in for mermay ~~yes i know i just made it~~ after a conversation [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I had a while back.   
>  Nova and Killer belong to Jesse <3

Ruckus was walking along the beach, knee deep in the gentle surf. He had just finished setting off his newest experimental fireworks to much delight of the others. Even though they were mostly a success, he knew there were improvements that could be made, and walking in the water always helped him think. The warm surf lapping against his legs, the soft sounds of the ocean, the starlight rippling under the waves.

Wait..  _ under _ the waves?

Ruckus stopped and peered out to deeper water. There. Movement under the water, just to the side of the stone jetty. It looked bigger than anything Ruckus had seen before. He had to get a closer look, if only so he could tell Rabble about it. He always loved hearing about interesting creatures. 

Ruckus climbed the jetty and walked to the end, moving slow as to not startle the creature. Though there seemed to be zero chance of that happening, because rather than swimming away, it swam  _ towards  _ Ruckus. When a head covered in galaxy colored hair, and the most beautiful eyes popped up and looked at him, Ruckus could only think of one thing to say with a lopsided smirk.

“Hey.”

Well good job. Way to make a great first impression with new interspecies contact. 

The creature, what looks to be a mer of some sort now that Ruckus could more clearly see their tail, brushed their hair behind their ear and smiled, “Hello.”

Ruckus didn’t even have time to be marveled by the fact that they could speak perfect english, before they asked “You’re the one who makes the sparkling lights, right?”

“The fireworks? Yeah. I do.” Ruckus sat down to be closer as they pulled themselves higher onto the jetty. 

“They’re  _ wonderful _ . I’ve been watching the stars for years, but your fireworks are just as beautiful.” 

That was some of the highest praise Ruckus had ever received, he couldn’t even fully express how much that meant to him, “Thank you.” He felt like he needed to give something in return, “My name is Ruckus,” knowing full well how much meaning and power there was in freely giving a name. 

Their eyes widened a bit at that, then with a shy smile, “My name is Nova.” 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Ruckus couldn’t stop the words as they spilled out of his mouth if he had tried. 

Ruckus could see the blush rise under the galaxy like swirls of color on his skin. He couldn’t tell if they were tattoos or scales, but they were beautiful either way.

“You are too. Beautiful, I mean.” Nova tried to get higher onto the rocks. 

“Are you okay out of the water?” Ruckus didn’t know too much about mers, only the little bit of lore Jango had taught them, but being water bound was definitely on that list.

“I’m a little dry, but it’s okay.” 

Ruckus caught a glimpse of what looked to be gills on his neck flutter. “The surf is pretty calm tonight, I can get into the water.”

Nova looked touched that he would offer that, “Are you sure?”

“I may not have anything on you as a swimmer, but I’m pretty alright.” 

Nova smiled and dipped back into the water, doing a quick backflip underwater as Ruckus dropped in. 

Nova swam in close, gesturing towards him, “Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” Ruckus barely had the words out when Nova wrapped his tail around him, holding him in place in the calmer, lee side of the jetty. 

Nova’s touch sent a thrill through him, amazed at how Nova felt curled around him. He was mostly smooth and cool to the touch, and his fins were so  _ soft _ . He had no idea what he had expected, but it wasn’t this. He was utterly facinated.

“Gods, you’re  _ incredible _ .” 

Nova ducked his head, “You are taking this much better than I expected.” 

Ruckus shrugged, “Dad taught us that just because you have never seen something,  _ someone _ , that doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” 

Ruckus brushed Nova’s drying hair behind his ear. He just wanted a better look at him in the moonlight, but Nova’s eyes closed as he leaned into his touch. 

“You’re so  _ warm _ .” 

“Are you cold?” Ruckus was instantly worried, that maybe something about being above water was affecting him.

It was Nova’s turn to shrug, “Always, but I’m okay. It’s just part of being what I am.” 

Ruckus leaned in closer, wrapping his other arm around Nova, trusting him to fully keep them afloat, just to give him some more contact. 

Nova sighed curled a little tighter, absorbing all the heat Ruckus was willing to share. 

They stayed curled together, and talked through the night, touching on every subject they could think of. Anything from the stars, to family, to life in general for each of them. Nova learned about Ruckus’ found family. He in turn learned about Nova’s small pod, consisting of two others, NJ and Killer. 

Neither of them realized how long they had been there until the sun started to peek above the horizon. 

“ _ Fek _ , I should probably go. NJ and Killer are going to be worried.” Nova gave a small shy smile, “Will I get to see you again?”   


Ruckus cupped his cheek, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ll be back here, tonight.”

Nova leaned in and kissed Ruckus softly, eyes wide when he moved back, obviously worried he overstepped. 

Ruckus just smiled and kissed him again, just as softly. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Nova smiled back and uncurled from around him, “Tonight, then.”

Ruckus watched him dive and swim away until he couldn’t see him anymore, before heading back to shore. His skin had gotten all wrinkly, and all he could taste was the salt from Nova’s lips; he honestly couldn’t have been happier. 

First things first, Ruckus needed to stop by Jango’s place to gather all the lore he could on mers. Then food and a nap. He wanted to be rested for another night under the stars with Nova. 


End file.
